My Everything
by lmaoxlovee
Summary: As he watched her sit there in his shirt, swinging her legs and eating her pizza happily, he knew he would be hers forever. All there was left to do was officially make her, his. Troyella one-shot!


**Hey readers, here's another one-shot that just sorta came to me. I think it's absolutely adorable and I'm really excited to write it. Leave your opinions in a review please :)**

My Everything

Happy. As 22 year old Gabriella snuggled into the hard chest behind her, all she could think was that she was completely content. She smiled as she heard him mutter a profanity, cursing the television screen currently playing a basketball game. She and Troy were snuggled up on the couch, his back to the arm of the couch and her back to his chest. She was cuddled in between his legs, comforted by his strong arm holding tightly to her waist as he subconsciously drew small circles on the skin under her shirt. She flipped the page of the magazine she was holding, _5 Tips to a Flat Stomach. _She frowned at the magazine, getting bored of all the fitness tips. As if on queue, she felt a warm breath next to her ear.

"You hungry?"

"I could eat." She smiled as he kissed her hair.

"Hmm, how 'bout pizza?" He spoke softly against her ear again, waiting for her response.

"Cheese?" She smiled cheekily, turning her head to look at him. Her smile grew wider as she saw the cute smirk on his lips.

"Of course." He knelt down to peck her on the lips before untangling himself from her and getting up from the couch. He headed towards the kitchen, to use the phone quickly and call the local pizza place.

Gabriella smiled as she watched him head into the kitchen with a spring in his step, but then frowned when she leaned back and hit the arm of the couch. He just got up ten seconds ago and she was already missing him and his warm embrace.

He returned not even a minute later, jumping on the couch on top of his girlfriend. His arms were on both sides of her head, holding his weight up. She giggled as he leaned down to kiss her sweetly. Not fully satisfied, she pulled his head back down, their lips crashed together again. Ten minutes later, the kiss deepend into a heated make out session, both getting caught up in each other. Her leg looped around his thigh, pulling him closer, if that was even possible. She moaned as his lips left hers and started nipping at her neck. They were snapped back to reality when a high ding rang through out the apartment. The doorbell.

Troy groaned as he laid his forehead on Gabriella's shoulder.

"I'm really starting to hate the phrase 'saved by the bell'." He muttered, frustrated. He pulled himself up after pecking the girl below him one more time.

"More like 'ruined by the bell.'" She said. She pushed herself off the couch heading towards the door whilst Troy headed in the opposite direction.

"My wallets in the kitchen, don't even try and pay." Troy warned with a smile.

She stuck her tongue out at him before swinging open the door and being face to face with a pizza delivery boy.

"Well hello there gorgeous." The pizza boy's eyes lit up. He leaned against the doorframe cockily. He held the pizza in one hand, making no move to hand it over.

"I'm taken." She said with an eye roll, she reached out to grab the pizza but before she could, another pair of arms beat her to it.

"That's right, she's taken." Troy said possessively, grabbing the pizza and sticking the money in the pizza boy's front pocket. He sent him one last glare before shutting the door in his face.

"Better believe I gave him a small tip." He said nonchalantly, walking into the kitchen and dropping the pizza on the counter.

Gabriella plopped herself on one of the stools, watching as Troy went around the corner and opened the cupboard above the sink to take out two glasses.

"Oh come on Troy, he didn't know."

"Yah, so? I don't like anyone hitting on my girl. Especially some douche pizza boy." He stood in front of her.

She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, "Your girl huh?"

"You bet." He kissed her slowly.

Gabriella brought her lips to Troy's ear, "I'm hungry…but not for pizza." She said seductively.

"Oh hell." Gabriella squealed as Troy picked her up and started running towards the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and started kissed up her neck to her awaiting lips. She moaned as their tongues danced together. She pulled at the bottom of his shirt, not pleased with the fabric hiding his muscular body. He sat up, straddling her, and lifted it over his head, throwing it on the floor beside the bed. The rest of their clothes soon followed, being sprawled in numerous places on the floor.

Troy kissed up her stomach, past her chest and back to her mouth.

"I love you Ella."

She smiled at the nickname that he, and only he, called her.

"I love you too Troy." She whispered before he made sweet love to her.

* * *

Gabriella ran her fingers down Troy's chest, feeling him shudder at her touch. She smiled, liking that she had that power.

"I'm hungry." He muttered randomly.

"Me too." At that, they both sprung up from the bed. She looked up after pulling her underwear on, liking the view as Troy put his boxers on.

"Where's your shirt?" She asked. Troy looked around before pulling it out from under his jeans. He threw it at her, smirking as she put it on, it being large on her small physique and ending at her upper thigh. She came around the bed and took his awaiting hand, letting him lead her out of the bedroom.

Halfway to the kitchen she let go of his hand, letting him walk a little ahead of her before placing her hands on his shoulders and jumping on his back for a piggy back ride.

"Good thing your light." He smiled as he held tightly to her thighs.

"So if I was fat, you wouldn't love me anymore?" She kissed his shoulder lovingly.

"Psh, no." She swatted him lightly where she previously placed a kiss, tightening her grasp as his body shook from his chuckles.

He set her on the stool she was on previously and headed towards the fridge to get some sodas out.

"Of course I'd still love you. Your body is just a bonus." He laughed as she shook her head and opened the pizza box.

He grabbed a cold slice of pizza, stuffing it in his mouth without a care in the world.

Gabriella grimaced and took a slice of her own. She hopped off the stool and grabbed a plate from the cupboard. She set the pizza on the plate and placed it in the microwave. She turned around and leaned both her arms on the counter behind her.

"I don't know how you can just eat cold pizza like that." She commented.

"Cold, hot, what's the difference?" He shrugged his shoulders and started on another piece.

"Well, when you heat up the pizza, the cheese gets all hot and melty. When you bite into it, it melts in your mouth and you just wanna go 'mmm'." She closed her eyes as she moaned, imagining the delicious pizza in her mouth. She opened her eyes and scrunched her eyebrows at Troy's solid face. He stopped chewing and was just looking at her.

"You're making me horny again." He said, his face still solid but with a small smile forming.

She rolled her eyes and swung around as the microwave beeped. She pulled the pizza out and smiled happily at the steam coming out of it.

She sat back down on the stool beside Troy and moaned as she took the first bite.

Troy looked over at her with a smirk on his face, "tease."

Gabriella giggled, glancing over at him then putting her attention on her food.

Troy watched her as she swung her crossed legs and munched happily on her pizza. He ran his eyes up her soft legs, to her chest, clad in his shirt. Then to her dark, long locks of hair. He wanted to reach over and run his hands through her soft curls, that were tousled due to their _actions _earlier. A thought ran through his mind, making his palms sweaty and his leg jump up and down in nervousness. He looked at her once again, then jumped off his chair, making his decision without a doubt.

"I'll be right back." He speed walked back towards the bedroom, hastily opening his desk draw and pulling out a little black box. He ran his thumb over the soft velvet texture. He went to put it in his pocket but realized he only had his boxers on, he quickly picked up his jeans from the floor and pulled them on, placing the box in the left pocket safely. He took a deep breath and made his way back to the kitchen, smiling softly as he saw Gabriella in the same position she was in before, swinging her legs and eating her pizza happily.

He sat back on the stool and waited for her to turn to him.

"You left just to put your jeans on?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I…I got cold." He replied, making sure not to look into her eyes.

She shrugged it off, munching on a piece of crust.

Troy took a deep breath before turning towards her, "I love you."

Gabriella dropped the rest of the pizza crust on the plate, turning slightly to look at him.

"That was random." She smiled.

"The moment I met you, I knew I had to make you mine. You looked so beautiful, sitting in that café and sipping on your hot cocoa. You always hated coffee. I nearly hugged Chad to death for introducing us. I loved you the moment I saw you smile at me. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Every day I feel like the luckiest man in the world to have you. You've made my life so much better the moment you entered it. You are my life, my whole world…and I'll happily spend the rest of my life making sure you feel the same way." Troy slipped off the stool, lowering himself onto the floor so he was kneeling on one knee in front of a teary eyed Gabriella. He pulled the little black box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a shining diamond ring.

Gabriella gasped, her hand immediately going to cover her agape mouth.

"Ella, will you marry me?"

A tear slipped down her cheek, she was too surprised to speak. She willed her body to function and nodded her head vigorously. She held out her left hand for him to slip the gorgeous ring onto her third finger. As Troy stood up to embrace her, she finally found her voice.

"Yes, yes, yes of course I will." She croaked, matching her smile to his beaming one. He kissed her tear away, then pulled away to look at her face. She was smiling just as widely as him. She brought her left hand close to her face, gazing at the perfect ring resting on her left hand, right next to her pinky.

"Troy, that was beautiful. What you said. And this ring, oh my gosh, it's amazing." She looked up, another tear spilling down her face. Troy brought his hand to her face, brushing the tear away with his thumb.

"You're amazing." He whispered as he pulled her closer to him.

They embraced again, loving the feeling of being in each others arms. Gabriella couldn't believe this was happening, it was so surreal. It was official, she was the happiest person in the world.

After a few seconds they pulled apart, gazing at each other lovingly.

"I already do." She whispered, brushing her fingers through his hair.

"Huh?" Troy's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"In your speech, you said you'd spend the rest of your life making sure I feel the same way about you…I already do. You're my everything."

Troy smiled as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. She was his and he was hers.

**Hope you liked it :) REVIEW!**


End file.
